Experimento
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock dice que lo necesita para un experimento —Es por la ciencia, John— Ciencia, sí, claro. [Johnlock]


**Advertencia**: PWP. Lemon. John!Top. Sherlock!Bottom. Ligero OoC... meh~

* * *

**Experimento**

Convivir con Sherlock Holmes es extraño. Pero no de lo _extraño malo_. Sino de lo interesante. De lo único y fascinante. Como lo es el detective. Sherlock es único. Es un idiota a veces, pero es... él.

Así que cuando Sherlock te arrebató el cobertor a las cinco de la madrugada y te _ordenó_ que te arreglaras porque iban a salir y después de gritarle que era un imbécil, que era muy temprano, hacía frío y que estaba loco, te metiste a bañar, te arreglaste y entraste al salón para encontrarte con Sherlock, quien vestía como usualmente lo hacía.

Salieron del 221B y tomaron un taxi. Sherlock no te dijo nada durante el trayecto a... ¿a dónde exactamente?

—Sherlock ¿a dónde vamos?— y es que él no dijo la dirección en voz alta, sólo le pasó un trozo de papel al taxista, ésta asintió y partieron con rumbo desconocido, al menos para ti.

—Paciencia.

Sí, claro. El detective te pide paciencia, pero cuando tú se la pides a él, te manda a freír espárragos. Típico de un Holmes.

Llegan a la estación del tren, un tren de lujo, y Sherlock fue quien compró los boletos con anterioridad, al menos eso fue lo único que te dijo, boletos carísimos, por cierto. ¿A dónde? no lo sabes.

—Sherlock... dime qué es lo que hacemos aquí.

—¿Qué no es obvio, John? Es un experimento.

—Ajá... un experimento. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer _yo_ aquí?

—Te necesito para este experimento.

—¿Me... necesitas?

—Así es, John. Este experimento es sobre ambos.

Y ese "_ambos"_ te sonó de mil maneras que sólo pudiste sonrojarte y desviar la mirada. Por fortuna, Sherlock no te miraba y no lo notó. O eso creías tú.

Tu vida con Sherlock es una aventura. Sabes lo que debes esperar de él, algo fantástico y extraño, como el moreno. Y amas cada cosa que Sherlock te ofrece.

El tren con destino incierto llega y Sherlock te toma del brazo y te arrastra hasta su cabina doble. Ya habías escuchado de esos trenes en Londres, pero ni por asomo se te ocurrió el poder subir a uno alguna vez; mucho menos con tu, prácticamente nula, remuneración de la guerra, y tu salario en la clínica, pero Sherlock... bueno, de algo le tenía que servir su _posición_. Eso y que al parecer sobornó a su hermano. En fin.

El camarote parecía todo menos una cabina de trenes normal, al menos a los que te habías subido, te transportaba a otro tiempo, a los años veinte. Victoriano y totalmente... ¿romántico? Y reconociste el tren. Era el _Orient Express_. Fue cuando caíste en cuenta hacia dónde irían. _Venecia_. Un viaje de dos días de Londres a Venecia.

_Ahora, en qué te metiste, John._ Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por tu mente.

Te sentaste a lado de Sherlock, quien ya estaba pegado a la ventana. Observando el exterior. Suspiraste y dejaste de pensar. Lo que sea que Sherlock planeara hacer, no podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

Y el tren partió. Y dejaste de notar el tiempo. Y te quedaste dormido. Justo en el hombro izquierdo de Sherlock. _La vergüenza_.

Despiertas, por hambre más que por otra cosa, y no sabes cuánto tiempo han viajado. Sólo que tu trasero está dolorido por estar en la misma posición y que tu cuerpo te reclama alimento.

—¿Sherlock?

—Qué pasa, John.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¿Qué es este experimento que quieres hacer? ¿Por qué vamos a Venecia?

—Demasiadas preguntas obvias, John. Es por la ciencia. Obviamente.

—¿C—ciencia?

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué... exactamente... se supone que _yo_ hago aquí?

—Eres parte de él.

—Sherlock, sino me dices algo concreto, te juro que...

Pero no pudiste terminar la frase. Sherlock te estaba besando. BESANDO. Torpe y sin experiencia, pero te supo a gloria. Un beso dulce, solamente. Te acercaste a Sherlock, pero no demasiado como para _abrumarlo_ —conoces a Sherlock demasiado como para saber que, prácticamente, odia el contacto físico.

—Esto...— un beso —es...— otro beso —por la...— beso —ciencia, John.

—Ajá...— un beso —y si no dejas de decir _por la ciencia, por la ciencia_, juro que yo mismo experimentaré contigo de una forma que no será placentera.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces... ¿qué exactamente querías probar?

—Si lo que Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly y la Sra. Hudson me decían era verdad.

—Ah... y qué te dijeron.

—Que era un idiota por no _observarte_ atentamente y notar... ciertas cosas.

—Y... qué notaste.

—Qué tu pulso se acelera cuando estamos cerca...— y comienza a deslizar su índice por tu mejilla —que te sonrojas cuando me miras... que te sorprendes cuando y tiemblas cuando me acerco a leer lo que escribes en tu laptop. Muchas cosas que... aunque no lo quiera reconocer... están ahí. Y... John.

—¿Si?

—Creo que por ti, haría una excepción a mi regla.

—¿Cuál?

—La de que estoy casado con mi trabajo.

No le respondiste con palabras, pero si con besos. Muchos, muchos besos. Besos que fueron subiendo de intensidad. Besos que... hablaban por ustedes.

Y decidiste que, experimento o no, le darías a Sherlock el mejor resultado que pudieras. _Por la ciencia_.

Sherlock es un ser inocente. No le interesa nada que tenga que ver con las emociones humanas, mucho menos el sexo. Pero estaba ahí. Contigo. Sherlock arregló ese pequeño viaje de dos días. Solos. Y si esa no era una invitación... ¡al carajo!

Mientras lo besabas, fuiste quitándole el saco —el abrigo estaba colgado en la percha— y la camisa. Esa bendita camisa púrpura que... aparecía en tus fantasías más calientes, las culpables de que tuvieras que tomar baños de agua helada para calmarlas y evitar despertar al detective. Por fin. Por fin se harían realidad.

Te separas de Sherlock y le observas. Su piel tan blanca que parece porcelana. Sus pezones rosados, que resaltan a plena vista. _Y es todo tuyo, John,_ grita tu cabeza.

¿Cuánto esperaste por esto? ¿Cuánto pasaste para aceptar que no eres gay, pero sí adoras a Sherlock? No lo sabes y no quieres saberlo. Sólo quieres apreciar y disfrutar el ahora. Disfrutar de Sherlock. Hacerlo disfrutar.

Y tu camino de besos sigue por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde juegas con tu lengua y lo haces temblar. _Adoras cada faceta que logras sacarle a Sherlock_. Es tuyo. Sólo tuyo.

Te deshaces de su pantalón e interiores y lo observas con completa veneración. Lo que nunca, nadie, jamás ha visto de Sherlock, lo estás viendo tú. Y eso hincha tu ego. Porque serás su primero y su único, de eso te encargarás personalmente.

Y acaricias su miembro y disfrutas hacerlo _reaccionar_ tan violentamente. Se sacude y tiembla, gime y te jala el cabello. Y susurra tu nombre. Y es tan _malditamente_ _sexy_ que crees correrte con sólo mirarlo y escucharlo. _Estúpido y sensual Sherlock_. Pero así lo adoras.

Su miembro te tienta, te reta a probarlo. Y pierdes el reto. Saboreas el sabor a Sherlock, y es mucho mejor que tu mermelada favorita. Porque ese sentimiento de posesividad que tienes hacia el detective es... y dejas de pensar. Porque Sherlock se derrama en tu boca. _Demasiado rápido._

—John...— llama sonrojado. Tan sexy.

—No te preocupes— dices, limpiando con tu lengua un poco de semen que escurre por la comisura de tu boca, Sherlock observa tu acción y se acerca a besarte. Tan, tan inocente. Y tú corromperías esa inocencia propia de Sherlock —... esto aún no termina.

La ropa de ambos quedó regada en el camarote y sólo podías repetirte cuán afortunado eres. Tumbaste a Sherlock en el —algo parecido— sofá y comenzaste a besarlo y tocar aquí y allá, a morderlo y marcarlo. Y Sherlock gemía bajito y su sonrojo acrecentaba tu excitación. Y ya no pudiste más. Te llevaste su miembro nuevamente a tu boca y tomaste un poco de aceite de oliva que —gracias a quien sea— estaba cerca —era parte de la cena, al parecer. Untaste una cantidad generosa en su pequeña y virginal entrada y metiste uno de tus dedos. Sherlock se tensó.

—Confía en mí, Sherlock— y su mirada fue todo lo que necesitaste. _Confío en ti, John._

Metías y sacabas tu dedo, al ritmo de tu felación. Arriba. Abajo. Presionas el glande. Muerdes suavemente el prepucio. Succionas. Aprietas. Metes y sacas. Toda una serie de movimientos que enloquecían a Sherlock. Tan placentero. Y de repente, tres dedos ya estaban dentro de Sherlock. Dilatándolo para ti. Sólo para ti.

Y sus gemidos eran más fuertes y desesperados. Y los espasmos del clímax estaban a unos segundos de regresar.

—Ah, no— colocaste tu pulgar en la cabeza de su miembro, evitando su liberación —no te dejaré correrte todavía —eras un sádico, lo sabes, pero...

—John... — tu nombre fue dicho en un susurro tan sugerente que entraste de una estocada en Sherlock. Él gritó y se arqueó y tú gruñiste. Sherlock era... era...

—Eres perfecto, Sherlock.

Y el vaivén comenzó. Dentro, fuera. Lento. No querías lastimarlo. _Su rostro_. Placer total en su rostro.

—John... más... ¡más fuerte!

Obedeciste como te enseñaron a obedecer. Y fue la orden más placentera que te hayan dado. Sherlock te clamaba, tu miembro era arrastrado a las profundidades de Sherlock. Y tú te dejaste llevar.

Y Sherlock, por segunda vez, se corrió —esta vez— en tu mano. Gritan tu nombre. Su cuerpo se estremeció, se contrajo y te apretó tan... tan exquisitamente, que te corriste en su interior, gritando su nombre.

—¡John!

—¡Sherlock!

Y ambos, completamente sonrojados y con una estúpida cara de orgasmo, se tendieron uno al lado del otro. Completamente sudados, con fluidos por doquier, pero con una sonrisa total de satisfacción.

—Sherlock.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué piensas de... tu experimento?

—Que salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿De verdad?

—Si... nunca me imaginé que tú...

—¿No?

—No, creí que sólo eran suposiciones, que ellos veían cosas que no eran. Tú te auto proclamas heterosexual, John. ¿Qué puedo pensar de eso?

—Que si soy heterosexual, Sherlock. —y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, una que sólo tú eres capaz de ver, aún a través de su habitual máscara. —Sherlock, mírame. Soy heterosexual. Pero también soy _Sherlocksexual_. Sólo tú, Sherlock. _Sólo tú_. ¿Y qué debo pensar yo, eh? Estas casado con tu trabajo.

—Ya te lo dije antes. Contigo haré la única excepción.

—Y... ¿cuántos días dura el viaje?

—Dos días, John, dos días.

—Te quiero, Sherlock.

—Y yo a ti, John. Y yo a ti.

Y ese sería el experimento más largo y más placentero que Sherlock _probaría_ y que tú _disfrutarías_. Y de esos... habría muchos, muchos más. De eso te encargarías personalmente.


End file.
